Chasing Dawn
by I am Number 5
Summary: Four, Six and Sam set out into the world to find Number 5, 7, 8 and 9. But they encounter challenges that interfere with their mission to defeat the Mogadorians once and for all. FourxSarah SamxSix OCxOC
1. Search for the Loriens

**HEY! I haven't been around lately with stories. Sorry about not updating Rules, but I am suffering major writer's block, i hate it! But anyway, this has been planned for some time, since I saw I am Number 4. This is co-written by IAmNumber875 and I Am Number 9, my besties. We hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****John's P.O.V**

Each day I feel like it's my last, and know that with every passing day I am further and further away from Sara and Paradise. I feel myself slipping away. Today was the day we would find Number 7. We located him in Africa. Number 5 was in New Zealand, and Number 8 and 9 were in Australia, so we were going down the map, not by order of numbers. We were able to find out some information about each of them.

Number Seven 's name is Skylar Greene. His protector's name is Charles. He originally lived in Ontario, but relocated to Africa when Number 3 was killed. We know he can shape shift and can breathe underwater, but they are the only legacies we know he has.

Number Five's name is Rebbeca Tompson. Her diseased protector's name was Brooke. She originally lived in Britain, but relocated to New Zealand. The only legacies we know she has are intangibility and sonic scream.

Number Eight and Nine's names are Tessa and Zoe Roberts. Their diseased protector's name was Bob. They lived in Brisbane ever since they came to earth because the heat in Australia was so intense, it blocked off the Mogadorian's ability to smell them. They have not received their legacies yet.

I glanced at my watch. 5 am. I stretched and got up, shaking Six roughly, then walked over and shook Sam not as roughly. Six hopped up and looked out the hotel window.

"It's a g'day out. We should get going." she announced.

"How can you be so happy, so early?" Sam groaned.

"How can you be so incompetent?" Six asked with a smirk.

"Touche,"

I decided that the two of them were done with their constant bickering. For now. "Hey, are you guys ready to go?"

"Hey, " Sam started. "I usually don't wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning with a room full of strange aliens, with monsters coming closer to reach to kill us each day but, you know, whatever." You could hear sarcasm dripping off of each word.

"Well maybe you should have brought your shotgun with you!" I remarked, making Six snort and collapse onto her bed in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. Six smirked and in one swift movement, grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Helloooooo," his voice was muffled. Six lifted his head by his hair.

"Hi," she said bluntly before shoving his face back into the pillow.

"Ah weed toga dee," he yelled into his pillow. Six lifted his head again.

"What?" she asked. He winced at the firm tug she gave his hair.

"I said I need to go pee," he said weakly. "Really badly. I mean I'm about to pee my pants off."

Six thought for a moment. "Fine," she muttered. "Make it quick."

Sam bent his legs, and made a weird jumping, running movement towards the bathroom.

* * *

"We are now boarding flight 46B. Please report to the gate immediately." There's our plane.

I got up and carried my bag over to the gate, looking over my shoulder, checking to make sure no one was following me. No one was, except for Six and Sam.

Six, I wasn't so sure about. She had this weird look on her face like she wasn't very happy about getting into the air. I had to come to the conclusion that fearless Number Six, is afraid of heights.

"Hey, what's up?" I said trying to make small talk. Our conversations aren't usually very happy so...

"The sky, now what do you want?" A hint of aggression was definitely present.

"Well, 5 bucks would be nice," I said with a grin and a laugh.

"How about caring my bag for me eh?" She shoved into my hands without waiting for my answer. I muttered to myself how well she was taking this all.

"How about you get on the bloody plane without biting my head off mate?" I said in a mock Australian accent.

She smiled slightly. "I don't talk like that." she shoved me playfully. Her hand slid down and I gently took it, and squeezed it reasuringly.

"Schnitzel, schnitzel." Sam said shoving in between us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get on the plane, before it leaves without us." He walked on.

"I swear that kid's going to go down." Six muttered stalking off. I followed her. We boarded the plane.

"Wow, I've never been in first class before." said Sam. "This is the life." He settled into his seat.

"Get use to it." said Jane jumping into her seat, and closing her eyes.

I buckled into my seat, and in a few minutes Six dozed off. When the plane started she flew up from her seat, screeching slightly.

Beside her, Sam pumped his fist in the air and laughed. "Is that scary wittle Sixie?"

"Shutup," Six snapped as she slapped him hard on the shoulder. He winced.

"Glad I got it on video though!" Sam said holding it in front of her. Six snatched the camera and was about to crush it in her fist, but I grabbed it from her.

"Six, don't break the camera, Sam delete the video." I said, handing the boy his camera, who quickly rushed to delete the video.

"I hate you," said Six, slumping in her seat.

"Same," Sam replied, glaring.

_'This is going to be a long flight,' I thought to myself._

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? Please review and tell us what you think! Peace!**

**- I am Number 5, I am Number 9, IAmNumber875**


	2. Number Seven

**Heyyo, welcome to the second chapter of our super amazing story! I can't believe how long this took. And co-writers are I Am Number 9 and IAmNumber875. Okay, so I'll shut up so you can read!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**(Four's POV)**

"Welcome to Johannesburg. Hope you enjoyed your flight!" A cheerful flight attendant said over the speaker.

I got up and stretched. Man, was I tired and annoyed. Six and Sam had been bickering for the entire flight. I had been trying to sleep, but Six's nonstop paranoia about flying kept me awake. She was fidgeting in her seat, trying to keep calm and muttering:

"Okay, just keep calm, just...imagine your a bird, soaring gracefully through the air...speaking of birds..." she sat up. "Doesn't a bird get caught in a plane's engine or something and it backed up the whole mechanical system, causing everything to stop working, which led to the untimely death of two-hundred passengers, a few crew members, the pilot," she grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. "AND NOT TO MENTION THE POOR BIRD!"

Sam was shoving airplane food down his throat for most of the flight, the rest of the time he was watching Stargate for the rest. I got annoyed when he pointed to an alien and said `Hey John! That`s you!` I promptly shoved his face against the window.

Six was very eager to get off the plane, and when she did, I thought she was going to kiss the floor.

When she finally calmed down, she crossed her arms and snarked "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Sam snickered. "For you to stop worshiping the floor."

Six sent a look that threw daggers at Sam, but he just walked on by like nothing was out of the ordinairy with a pissed off alien at a wimpy nerd. Just another day, just another pissed off alien.

"Hey Jane, how are you doing," I cleared my throat and lower my voice so only she would hear. "What I really want to know is how are our OTHER members of our search."

Six seemed troubled by this, but she didn't show much emotion. Then again the only emotion that she has been showing is determination, and persistance. Note to self, never mess with Six in any kind of searching party, which counts now.

"Well, Seven is in town, but I'm not so sure If his area is secure. I've been getting a lot of bad feeds, and to me, that spells Mogs." When she spoke, you could see really how worried she is about this mission. Then again this is the future for our kind, so another not to delf. Don't screw this up, which might be hard for me. I have a knack for that you know.

"Okay so are we taking a cab?" Sam asked.

"Oh no. We're running. Sam you can ride on John." Six said grinning.

"Hey, I'm not a horse!" I said angrily.

"Well I'm not carrying him, so he can stay here then." Six replied.

"Fine. Get on my back Sam. We're going." I sighed

"Not now. People will stare, and think I'm wierd." Sam said shaking his head.

"Don't they already?" Six said, laughing.

I laughed. I hoisted Sam onto my back and we walked out of the airport and started running. In twenty minutes we had arrived at the school that Seven went to.

It was a pretty big school, made of bricks painted white, and a picture of a lion was spray painted on the wall next to the entrance. There were a huge plethora of students outside, I could barely see the parts of the building behind them. I let Sam jump off my back and we all walked into the school. The halls were less crowded than the outside, but there were quite a few.

"So how do we figure out who Seven is?" Sam asked. Six shrugged.

"I guess we're just gonna have to ask around." she said. I made my way over to one of the students and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said. "Do you know where I can find Skylar Greene?" The boy nodded.

"He's in the library, looking for books on paranormal activity," He shook his head. "But don't get your hopes up, he barely talks to anyone."

I quickly thanked him and went back to Sam and Six. "He's in the library, but we need to think of something to get him to talk to us."

When we finally found the library, we went inside and scoured the aisles of books for him. I saw a tall boy with brown hair, with hair gel keeping his bangs sticking up, blue eyes and wearing an Abercrombie hoodie, blue jeans and converse. He was flipping through a book about aliens. This had to be Seven.

I quickly ushered Sam and Six over and I tapped the boy on the shoulder. He simply looked at us for a moment before looking back at the book.

Six cleared her throat. "Look, if your not going to talk to us, at least let me say this Number Seven." His head snapped up and his eyes were wide. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He thrust his arms out and before I knew it, all three of us were floating in the air.

"Mogs," he growled. "How did you find me?" He demanded. I gasped and fumbled with my words.

"We aren't Mogs!" I managed to say.

He glared at me, but hesitantly released us. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Number Four." I said.

"Number Six." Six said, brushing herself off. Seven's glare disapeared and he let his arms fall to his sides.

"Good to see you aren't dead yet Four," He said.

"And I'm a nobody!" Sam yelled.

Six slapped him upside the head. "Nobody cares."

"I know I care!"

"What?"

"See, I'm nobody, and you said nobody cares! Hahaha."

"That's so sad." Six said, shaking her head.

"So why are you guys here?" Seven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need you and your Cepan to help us." Six said. "The Mogs are after us, and we're gathering the rest of us too."

"Well, I'd love to bring my Cepan with me, but there's one little problem." Seven growled. "HE'S DEAD."

"Dude," Sam said, rubbing his temple. "We're right here."

"Why is a human with you guys anyway? What help is he?"

"Well _excuse me_ princess," Sam snapped. "But I know a lot about *sniff* stuff."

Seven merely shook his head.

I quickly cut in before they could continue. "Look, we really need your help Skylar." I said, dropping my arms to my sides in frustration. "The Mogs are going to kill us all if we don't team up."

Seven thought for a moment, before grinning. "I'm in."

"Yay! Let's all celebrate. We can all join hands and sing kumbaya." Sam said, jumping around excitedly.

"Is he okay?" Seven asked.

"Nah; this is normal for him." Six said, smirking.

"Great, just great."

* * *

"So, eight and nine are next right?" Sam asked.

"How 'bout we get five first, I want to hang out in Australia for a little longer." Six said.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, we'll just do whatever you say," Sam said sarcastically. "Dude, she isn't even your girlfriend and she's got you whipped."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Six said, inspecting her nails.

"I should start calling you Toby!" Sam smirked.

"Why?" Seven asked.

"Just because." Sam finished, picking dirt from his barely there nails.

* * *

"Flight 89D to New Zealand is now boarding." The staff on the intercom said.

"That's us," I said, standing up and stretching my legs.

"Sam, get off your freaking PSP," Six almost shouted, snatching the game system from his hand. "You've been playing Grand Theft Auto for two hours!"

"Stop being a wimp." I said. "Let's get on the plane already.

When we got onto the plane and found our seats, we all sat in pairs. Sam and Six and me and Seven. Six was obviously peeved that she had to sit next to him once again.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO YOU?" She cried, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Yeah!" Sam plopped down into his seat with a grin. "I get to annoy you for the next...I don't know how many hours!"

"Six and a half." I corrected.

"Whatever," Sam waved his hand, dismissing the conversation.

"Omg, 6 and a half hours with you, and I hate planes!" Six said.

"Finally. the truth comes out! We finally figured out that Six is a baby!" That did it.

Six moved to punch his teeth in, but the plane began to move and she squeaked and sat back.

"When we get off this plane," she threatened. "You'll be walking with a limp on both legs for the rest of your life."

Sam didn't sleep the whole time.


	3. Number Five

**I Am Number 5: Yo yo yo! Wassup homie-g's!**

**I Am Number 9: Woah, calm yourself.**

**IAMNUMBER875: *snore***

**I Am Number 5: How long has she been sleeping?**

**I Am Number 9: Since we started the second chapter.**

**IAMNUMBER875: Mommy, don't let the pirates take my macaroni!**

**I Am Number 9: That's kind of wierd.**

**I Am Number 5: BLACKMAIL TIME! *holds up camera phone***

**I Am Number 9: You are so evil.**

**I Am Number 5: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Seven, Five, Eight and Nine.**

* * *

_FIVE'S POV_

Science is soooooo boring. My teacher is a lunatic. She thinks she has magical powers and tries to revive ripped up teddy bears during free-time. She always looks miserable and she sounds like a prison warden. And now we have to do a bloody test about candy.

"Will Rebbecca Tompson please come down to the office." The loudspeaker said. "Rebbecca Tompson to the office."

I frowned. I hadn't done anything wrong. I got up picked up my notebook, and left the class. I swiftly walked to the office.

"Oh Rebbecca, you're here. Phone call, line 3." The secretary said, pointing to the phone. I picked it up off it's cradle and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. A deep voice answered me.

"We've been looking for you." I ripped the phone away in fear. Mogs.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered harshly.

"We want your head on a pedestal." He laughed. I was about to hang up, before I heard an Australian accented voice cut in.

"Oh, give me the stupid phone." I then heard a slapping noise and a higher, geekier voice cried out. There was some shuffling before a different voice took over.

"Sorry about that girl," The Australian accented voice said. "Trust me, we are NOT Mogadorians, Number Five." My eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl laughed.

"Come out onto the turf and I'll tell you." There was a click, and the line went dead.

As I placed the phone back on it's cradle, I felt a bit wary. Should I trust them? They could be lying about not being Mogs, and they might be out to kill me. But what other choice do I have? Even if I _didn't_ go out there, they would just destroy the school to get to me. And that would put hundreds of innocent lives in

"Is everything alright, hun?" The secretary asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Alright then, back to class with you."

But I wasn't going back to class. If the Mogs were outside, I wasn't going to put the school in harm's way. When I left the office, I went straight towards the back door, closest to the turf.

When I reached the turf gate, I squinted at the four figures on the far end of the field. The first was a tall, muscular guy with curly blond hair. The next one was a short, skinny boy with brown hair. The next was a tall girl with wavy blond hair. The last was a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair. They all looked to be about seventeen years old.

The scrawny one puffed out his chest and roared. "I am dangerous! I will kill YOU! You are so DEAD!"

"The girl shoved him, and he fell to the ground whimepering, "Fine kill me, but when I come back to life, I will be stronger than ever!"

"Oh will you just shut it?" The blond boy said, smacking him upside the head.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Number 4." he asnwered.

"Numba 6." The blond girl said.

"I am Number 7." The other tall guy said.

"And I'm Nobody." The short kid said.

"Nobody...Oh. don't trick me into that again."

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"We want to kill you." Nobody said.

Six rubbed her forehead. "Oh, you're coming with me buddy.

"Nononononono. Don't make me leave. I'm not worthy." He cried out as 6 dragged him off the field.

"Anyways, we need you to come with us. The mogs are after us, and we need to build an army. If we work together, we'll be unbeatable!" Four said.

"Sure I'll come with you." I said after thinking a moment. "But does that Nobody guy have to come with us?" I asked.

"Sadly yes." Seven said. "Don't worry, he annoys me too."

* * *

"I am bored." Sam complained.

"Oh, shut-up. We all feel the same. Also annoyed cause you're here." Six said.

Sam shook his tongue at her. "Blarg." he replied.

"Oh look the planes boarding." I said.

So we walked over, and scanned our tickets and boarded the plane.

We sat down, I was next to Four, while Six started fighting with Sam, as they were sitting together. Seven was sitting by himself.

"Urgh, Will you girlies just shut up." Seven asked. "You're giving me a huge headache.

I sighted. At least this was going to be a short ride.

* * *

**Please Review. I know you're reading it, so please REVIEW. **


	4. Eight and Nine

**I am Number 5: HOWDY Y'ALL!**

**IAMNUMBER875: *snore***

**I am Number 9: She's still sleeping?**

**I am Number 5: I'm guessing.**

**IAMNUMBER875: *wakes up* MONKEY HEADS FOR FEET!**

**I am Number 5 and 9: LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**IAMNUMBER875: What's going on?**

**I am Number 5: Oh nothing.**

**I Am Number 9: You've just been asleep for the past couple chapters.**

******IAMNUMBER875: ZZZzzz**

******I am Number 5: Aw man!**

**I am Number 9: Here she goes again.**

* * *

"Come on Tessa, We're gonna late."

"Coming." Tessa (Number Eight) said. She ran down the stairs brushing her hair.

We left the house, and when we got to the bottom of the drive, the bus had just arrived.

"See Tess, one more second of putting on lipstick, and we would've missed the bus."

"Oh, hahaha." she said sarcastically. We got on the bus and sat in the middle.

"Hi guysh." A girl said. She was wearing neon skinny jeans, neon green shoes and a bright green shirt. She wore her greasy hair down, and she had on pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. And she was the skinniest person around. She looked like a watermelon.

"Hey Tina. How are you." I said politely.

"Oh, jusht ecshited for hcool."

"Ooookay?" I said

"Yep." She nodded.

"Oh, Tessa, about the science..." I said. Tina whipped around. She hated science.

"She looked like a watermelon." Tessa whispered.

"That's what I thought." I answered back.

The bus pulled into the school lot, and everyone got off the bus quickly.

Tessa and I walked towards our lockers. I opened mine and grabbed my binder for math. Ugh. I hate math. It's my worst subject. I walked there, while Tessa left for English. As soon as I got into the class I covered my ears. It was so loud.

A girl came up to me. "Did you hear about the new kids coming here? There's 2 girls and 3 boys. One of the boys and one of the girls are going to be in class. The rest are in the year above us. 11." I nodded.

"Cool." I replied. She walked away and I sat down in the back of the class, and the bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Pop quiz day!" He sung. The whole class groaned. "But before we start, I would like to welcome two new students. Their names are Sam and Jane." They walked in. The boy was short and scrawny, with dark brown hair and while the other girl had wavy blond hair. She was tall and she looked nice, but scary.

"Why don't you sit in the back of the class. We are having a pop quiz today." They walked on either sides of me and sat down. They stared at me. The teacher, Mr. Narwell passed me my paper. "Oh, and anyone who get's perfect marks, get's an A+ for the whole term." he said. I looked at the test. 50 questions, each worth 1 mark each. I answered the first 10 questions with random answers.

"Oh man, I didn't study for this!" Sam said. I glanced at him.

"No one did." I replied.

"Okay. Name. Ohhh... Ummm... Ahh, oh I know! Chris!." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Miss Roberts, I would suggest you should be quiet, and finish this test. I know your grades and you could bring them up a lot." The teacher said.

"Sorry Mr. Narwell." I replied. I scribbled down a few more answers.

"Question 2. Date. Alright. Think very carefully now. Okay I know the answer. Before the world ends." Sam whispered to himself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Will you shut the hell up!" I said a bit louder than I attended. The whole class turned around to look at me. I slumped into my seat and quickly answered the rest of the questions before looking up and smiling nervously as the teacher came up and took away my paper.

After a long time of Sam whispering to himself, we finally got the quizes back.

"I do not know how you managed this, but congratulations." Mr. Narwell said handing my paper back to me.

I looked at my paper. 50 out of 50. OH MY GOD.

The bell rang, and I raced out the door to find Tessa.

"Tessa, you won't believe it but look." I showed her the paper.

"Oh, great job!" she said hugging me. Tessa has always been super smart. But now I might be able to catch up with her. I opened my locker and grabbed my gym bag. I walked quickly towards the gym changeroom, and changed just as the bell went. I put my waist length straight hair into a ponytail, and walked into the medium sized gym. After a few minutes the gym teacher; Mrs. Goulait came to take attendance. And to my luck, Sam and Jane were in my class. Yay! Not.

"Good morning class. We have the pleasure of meeting two wonderful kids. Sam and Jane." The teacher announced. "Now we will be running 5 kilometres today. Start here and follow the arrows." She pointed to the brown arrows on the ground. "Go." The class took off running. Sam caught up to me, and we ran in silence. Then he started whispering to himself.

"Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown arrows."

"Can you ever be quiet." I asked super annoyed.

"Can you ever be nice?" he asked.

"I'll be nice, when you are quiet."

"Okay. Follow the brown arrows. Follow the brown-" My hand shot out and whacked him in the side. "Ar-arrrgh, THAT HURT!" He exclaimed. I began to speed up. Pretty soon I was way ahead of the class. Why am I going so fast? Must be powers starting to come in. After all I was 15. My sister; Tessa, has already gotten hers a few years ago. I ended up finishing 1st.

"Wow that only took you 20 minutes. Have you ever thought of doing track?" Mrs. Goulait asked, kind of confused at my fast pace.

"Oh um, that was just a lucky day for me. I'm actually not that fast," I said, shrugging. Sam came up from behind me after a few minutes.

"Wow, you were going pretty fast!" He said. "Do you have like, super secret ninja skills?" He moved his arms and legs in weird twisting motions, almost like the Futterwacken dance from Alice in Wonderland. Jane came up beside him and slapped him upside the head, making him whimper and hold it in pain.

"Why do you always hit me?" He cried.

"Why are you always acting like an idiot?" Jane retorted.

I laughed and high-fived her. "Hey we could become great friends."

"Oh yeah. Sam's worst nightmare."

The bell rang, and I quickly changed and went back to my locker. I put my bag away, and took out my math test from earlier. I had to find out how I managed to ace this test, I'm usually not very good at math! When I closed my locker, I saw David Carnegal standing there. I jumped, letting out a shriek. I really didn't like David. He was the quarterback on the football team, senior and a total womanizer. He goes around picking up girls and eventually breaks their hearts as if it's an okay thing to do.

"Hey babe," He said, wrapping his arms around me. I shuddered and pushed him away.

"Back off Carnegal!" I snapped.

"Aw," He said. "Why are you being so mean to me hon? What have I ever done to you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What I _don't_ want you to do is touch me as if I'm some piece of arm candy."

He pushed me against the lockers roughly. "C'mon babe," He said. "You know you want me." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

Of course, I struggled. I didn't want this douche kissing me as if he owned me. But I wasn't very strong; I couldn't get rid of him. I still struggled.

Suddenly, he was gone. When I opened my eyes, he was laying on his back, staring up at something. Or _someone._

Standing above him, was a tall boy with brown hair, with hair gel keeping his bangs sticking up, blue eyes and wearing blue jeans, a Hollister t-shirt and black vans. He had an angry look in his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Is this how you always treat girls?" He demanded. "You make me sick!"

"He makes everyone sick!" I snarked. Realization then hit me. "Oh my god he kissed me!" I started to vigorously wipe my mouth on my sleeves.

"Who the hell are you?" David snapped.

"Skylar Greene," The boy stated. "Get out of here before I change my mind and kick you all the way to British Columbia!" I was starting to like this guy!

"Where's British Columbia?"

"Canada!" Skylar snapped. "Now get outta here!"

Grumbling, David got up and ran down the hall.

Skylar turned to me. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah but I think I'll feel better after I clean my mouth with soap." I replied.

He laughed. "I'll walk with you. By the way name's Skylar."

"Yeah, I kind if figured. Zoë."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely. We had reached the bathrooms. I thanked him and went in and washed my mouth for about 15 minutes. When I came out, Skylar was still there.

"Umm. Hi again?" I said.

"Hey."

"You know you didn't have to wait for me. I'm sure you must have more things to do than hang out with me." I said.

"Nah, I'm new here."

"Oh, you're one of the new guys here. No wonder I haven't seen you around before. Welcome to this terrible school."

"Thanks for the introduction. Hey you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"Oh sure." I said. We walked together to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy it? Reviews are very appreciated! See you next time!**


	5. Exploding pizzas and Explainations

Zoe and Skylar walked into the cafeteria, side by side. Everyone inside were talking awfully loud, the jocks shoving each other playfully, nerds with their noses shoved in books,

"Oh, look. There's my friends."Skylar said, pointing towards a group of four teenagers. Zoe immediately spotted Sam and Jane. She groaned.

"You know Sam?" Zoe asked.

He laughed. "Yep. 'Fraid I do." They walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Skylar spoke up, interrupting the murmurs of the group. All heads turned towards Zoe and Skylar.

"Hey Skylar. And friend." A guy said at the table.

"Guys, this is Zoe." Skylar said.

"I'm John." The guy at the table stood up, firmly shaking my hand. He had blond hair, a square jaw, blue eyes, was pretty tall, and ripped. He had an American accent like Sam.

"I'm Rebbecca." The other girl at the table stood up to shake my hand. She had curly brown hair that reached her waist, slate grey eyes, looked to be about 5'11, and had a British accent.

"You already know me and Sam." Jane said. Zoe smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all," Zoe said politely.

"You can sit down you know," Sam pointed out when he noticed Zoe shifting awkwardly.

She sat down followed by Skylar, who sat down beside her. Just then Tessa walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, there's my sister." Zoe said, waving her over. She walked over to their table. Tessa had blue eys, while Zoe had green. The twins both had light blond hair, Tessa's going just past her shoulders, whie Zoe's hung to her waist. They were both tanned, and short. Freckles across the nose and a few on each cheek.

"Tess, this is Jane, Sam, Rebbecca, John and Skylar. Guys, this is my twin sister Tessa." They exchanged hello's. They opened their lunch bags, and took out their ceaser salads.

"So how do you guys know each oher? By your accents, it seems, that you guys are all from different places." Zoe asked curiously.

"Ummm..." They all looked at each other.

"Relatives. Yeah we're all relatives" John said. He pointed at Sam. "Except for him. He's my good friend."

"Interesting." Tessa said. "So why'd you guys all move here?"

"We are trying to find two kids, so we can carry on with our mission to kill Mo- ow! What? Jeez, I'm just making conversation." Zoe stood up suddenly.

"I have to go." She stuffed her salad container into her bag, jumped up from the bench. She walked out of he cafeteria. Her whole body was on fire. She walked into the girls bathroom. She went to the last stall, and slammed the door, locking it. She sat with her shoes on the toilet, shaking, and sweating. After a few minutes, her body calmed down a bit, and the bell rang. She sighed, and left and went in the direction of her locker. She put her lunch bag away and grabbed her apron and headed towards the cooking class. Today they were making Pizza. Zoe was a good cook, so she was bumped up into the Grade 11 class. What surprised her was that Skylar was also in the class. He was paired with her.

"Hey, why'd you leave the caf today? We were worried." He asked after 30 minutes of silence.

"Uh, I was feeling a bit sickish. Do you want anything else on the pizza?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

He put a hand onto her forehead. "Wow, you are really hot." He touched my arm, then quickly moved his hand away. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." Zoe shook her head. She placed the pizza in the oven before she started washing the dishes. Skylar quickly washed the counters, and swept the floor. He then excused himself to go to te bathroom. She drained the sink, wiped her hands off on a towel and put the plates and placemats on the table. All of a sudden, smoke filled her nose. She sneezed, and checked on their pizza. It was cooked enough. She pulled it out and set it on a hot pad on the table. The smoke was still filling her nose. She made sure the stove she was using was turned off. She heard a sizzling, beside her oven. She looked into it, and sure enough, the pizza inside was burning.

"Hey, whoever's using this oven, your pizza's burnin-" She was cut off by a very loud boom, and the oven opened by itself, emitting smoke, which then turned into fire. The smoke alarm rang, and all the kids ran out except her. The smoke was getting to her. She looked around, and saw the fire going around the room as if it was covered in ice. She started hacking and she tried to leave out of the room. Then fire came over her. She tried to run, then twisted her ankle. She fell to the floor with a thud, and the fire covered her.

_'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I'll never find out my legacies, and - why am I still alive?' _She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She was fine. She wasn't burnt to a crisp. She was covered in ash, but that was all right. Then it hit her. _'I'm fireproof! That's why I'm not dead. My legacies are coming! It's why I aced that quiz, and ran like a bullet. But how am I going to tell the others that I'm still alive?' _The fire was still blazing. She could hear a firetruck in the distance. She army crawled towards the door, and pushed the door open. She came out the door, hacking and panting. Her classmates stared at her.

"Are you alright?" they all chorused.

"Do I look alright to you?" She asked, between breaths. The crowd shifted as Skylar walked through. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up.

"I'll take her to the nurse." He pushed through the crowd. Only he didn't take Zoe to the nurse; instead he took her outside.

"This isn't the nurses office." Zoe stated. He dropped her on the grass. He sat beside her.

"Why aren't you burnt?" He asked.

"Why did you take me outside?" Zoe shot back.

"Because I needed to talk to you." he said.

"About?"

"You're not normal."

"Thank you for telling me the obvious."

"People that survive fire, not at all burnt, aren't human."

"So does that mean I'm an alien from the planet Lorien?"

His voice shook. "Who are you?"

I answered him truthfully "I'm Number Nine, an alien from Lorien. You?"

He looked at me his eyes wide. "How did I not figure that out." He murmured. "I'm Number Seven."

"You're joking."

"Nope. John's Four, Rebbecca's Five, Jane's Six, and I'm assuming Tessa's Eight."

"You assumed correct."

"Do you have a Cepan?"

"Yes."

"She's alive?"

"Technically yes."

"What do you mean by technically?"

"She's alive. But she doesn't live with us."

"Well, where does she live?"

Zoe shrugged. "Somewhere in Australia. See, she wasn't a good cepan in the first place, and she get's easily bored, and she didn't really like me or Tess. She left us when we were ten. Said she'd be back. Never did. From what i've heard from she's married to a guy, and has a child. Or was it two? I really don't know."

"Okay then. Sorry for asking."

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright. Can you get Tess, Sam, and Jane out of class. I'll get the others."

"Why?"

"We need to train. We have to win against the Mogs."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I know we haven't updated in awhile, but we've all been extremely busy. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**


	6. Purple Risk Pieces and Scaring Sam

"How much longer till we get to your house? I'm tired." Sam whined as the group walked through the heat of sun.

"We're almost there." Zoe replied, as she had been for the past twenty blocks.

"Just a few more blocks." Tessa put in again for the twentieth time.

"You said that last time. And the time before that!" Sam complained. Six elbowed him in the ribs. He jerked away, rubbing his side. "Will you stop that?" Sam asked irritated.

"I'll stop as soon as you stop asking the same question over, and over, and over, and o-" Six said.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'll zip it."

"Thank God." Four muttered.

"Finally." Seven said out loud.

Sam frowned. "You guys don't like me talking, do you?" Before anyone could reply, Eight interrupted them.

"We're here." she said cheerfully, walking quickly up the stone path, leading up to the french doors. Freshly mowed bright green grass covered the ground, with flower beds sitting by the house. Trees sprung out from the earth making a cool shade.

"Welcome to our house." Nine announced.

Sam stared at Eight and Nine in shock. "You call this a house? This is a freaking Manstle."

"A what?" Eight and Nine asked together, clearly confused.

"A Manstle. Mansion and Castle put into one word."

"I wouldn't call this a Manstle." Nine said.

"Where did you get the money from anyways?" Sam asked.

"We had two Cepans. Two bags of Jewels. More money equals a bigger house. We wanted to move as soon as Joanie, my Cepan left, but at our age you can't really sell a house can you? People would get suspicious. I mean what 10 year olds sell a house?" Nine said.

"A Manstle." Sam put in.

"Whatever."

"What about your other cepan? Tessa's Cepan?"

"Oh. Stella. She was the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She died on the way to Australia." Eight said, looking down at her shoes.

"How about we go into the house." Seven intejected.

"Manstle."

"Shut up." Six growled dangerously.

They walked into the house, and onto the marble flooring. The house was huge. It had two kitchens, a dining room, a living room, a den, a library, a movie theatre, a pool, a arcade, a workout room, 10 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, many closets, 2 laundry rooms, and quite a few other rooms.

"The bedrooms are all upstairs." Eight said pointing at the spiral staircase, leading up to the second floor.

"Pick any bedrooms, except the ones that say Tessa and Zoe on them." Nine finished. They 5 newcomers headed up to their rooms to get comfortable. Eight and Nine went to the kitchen to get a snack. Four and Six came down ten minutes later.

"We are going to get our stuff from the hotel we were staying at. We will be back shortly." They told them. Then they zoomed out of the kitchen. A while later, Sam came down, begging to play a board game.

"You're kidding right?" Sam shook his head. Nine sighed.

"Fine. One game. Go pick. They are in the arcade." Five and Seven joined them in the arcade room.

"What game are we playing?" Five asked

"Risk."

"I call purple." Nine yelled.

"There is no purple." Sam said.

"There is if you have paint and magic." Was all Nine said. Sam opened the box and saw purple players, instead of gray.

They played. By the time Four and Six came home, Seven was in the lead.

"You guys played without me?" Six asked. "Risk is my favorite game." The game then ended, due to Six sitting on top of the board, making the pieces go flying.

"We should work on our powers." Five suggested, as Sam scrambled around cleaning up the game. Everyone agreed.

Seven went to the backyard, and worked on his flying skills, and shapeshifting, controling plants and weather.

Five walked around the house. When she saw someone, she would read their minds, which was really creepy. She would then use her sonic scream, and make that person unconsious for the next five minutes.

Six ran around invisible, scaring people (mostly Sam) out of their wits. She then made a mini tornado and sucked up Sam. Sam almost started crying. "Why do you hate me?" he yelled running then tripping over a line of dirt.

Four had a conversation with Bernie Kosar (A\N: I know we haven't been adding in Bernie Kosar into the story. I'd have to say watching the move again and seeing the cute little dog made us feel pretty stupid forgetting about him). Then afterwards, he turned out all the lights in the house and activated his Lumen, hiding around corners and waiting for people to come (mostly Sam).

Eight teleported around the house. When she would teleport outside, she would use her firebreath and blowtorch sticks.

Another power came forth to Nine that day. She learnt it by mistake. She was walking when she hit a table. Except she didn't hit it; she went through it. The power of Intangibility. She ended up running around, walking through things. She would hide inside a couch, then jump out when she heard someone walk by.

They ended up ordering Pizza, because they were to tired to cook themselves. Well Sam wasn't really tired. He was hiding in his room with his door locked, due to being scared out of his wits the whole afternoon.

They ended the day with hide-and-seek tag. Sam was it first, then was the whole time. He was getting frustrated, then he quit. That was the end of the game.

* * *

**Short chaper is short.**

**Well? That was a pretty quick update, wasn't it? Just don't get use to it. I want to thank my Co-Writer I Am Number 9. When you review please answer this: ****Who is your favorite character and why? **

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**


End file.
